cambiando la historia
by sofia amaya
Summary: que pasaría si Candy hubiera sido adoptada por los Britter.
1. prologo

******Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

Hola chica ya estoy de regreso, borre todos los capítulos de la historia para poder acomodarlo y lo pueda entender mejor ya que como mucha sabes este es mi primer fic y como cualquier principiante cometí muchos horrores con la narración, ortografía pero gracias a una amiga ya e mejorado, si voy a tarda un poco a subir todos los capítulos ya que estoy en el ultimo lapso de la segundaría... espero y pueda comprender y me diga como esta mi nueva forma de escribir...

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era el año del 1918, una tarde en un frió invierno, durante una tormenta de nieve, en el hogar de poni un lugar donde criaban niños sin padres. Cuando las dos amables señoras que se encargaba del lugar se encontraron a dos bebes, una de cabello negro y ojos azules y la otra bebe de cabello rubio y ojos verde esmeralda en la cual fueron llamadas Annie y Candy.

Al pasar de sus seis años, Candy y Annie desarrolla caracteres muy diferente, Candy es una niña muy traviesa pero tierna al mismo tiempo a cambio Annie es tímida y muy dulce. Las dos se quería como hermanas, era tan inseparable que juran no separase nunca…

Una tarde de primavera, Annie se sentía muy triste, a ver como Tom era llevado a su nuevo hogar le dieron gana de tener un papa y una mama. Candy a darse cuenta que a su querida Annie le pasaba algo decidió llevársela de paseo el día siguiente escondida de la hermana María y de la señorita Poni…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy y Annie sale agarrada de las manos del hogar de poni a primera hora de la mañana cuidadosamente para no ser escuchada, caminaron uno cuantos minutos cuando pasó un carruaje donde Candy pide el favor de que la lleven…

Al llegar a un hermoso lugar las dos queda encantada, le da la gracias al amable señor que le dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino, a verse solas dijeron la canasta en el verde pasto y se pusieron a dar vuelta agarrada de las manos…

Después de que jugaron comieron y bebieron el vino de la señorita poni, Candy se mete en el rio, Annie que era una cobarde no quería, pero Candy logra convérsela amarrando una cuerda. Pero a veces la naturaleza es tan traicionera que se vuelve en contra por quienes más la ama, la corriente del río se volvió tan fuerte que Candy y Annie fueron arrastrada por ella….

Pero a veces el destino es tan caprichoso y juega con la vida de la personas sin importarle nada que esta vez no fue la excepción.

Candy y Annie fueron rescatadas por un buen señor de alta sociedad que le dio posada sin importarle quienes fueran, pero a reunirse otra vez con él le contaron su historia. El buen señor al enterase que las dos pequeña era huérfana le cruza una idea por su mente, le deba un hogar a una de esa pequeñas y le devolvía la alegría a su amada esposa….

continuara...

* * *

Chicas la historia va a seguir igual solo voy a mejorar la narración y cambiarle algunos texto.. espero y lea ya que después no se valla a perder con la lo cambios...

espero que me deje su comentario o tomatazo...

Saludo y un abrazo

Sofia Amaya


	2. la conversación

******Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

* * *

**La conversación **

Hoy me encuentro en lo más alto del padre albor, todavía no puedo creer que Annie a la que quiero como una hermana piense que yo voy a dejar que venga una familia a querer adoptarme y alejarme de mi querido hogar de poni… Eso jamás, yo quiero quedarme aquí hasta que sea una viejita…

A lo lejos veo que viene un carruaje y la curiosidad es mucho más fuerte que yo, abajo apresurada del padre albor. A lo lejos escucho la emoción de los otros chicos así que me apresuro y salgo corriendo al llegar al suelo…

Veo a la señorita poni hablar con un señor que se me hace conocido, abro los ojos a darme cuenta que es el mismo señor que lo ayudo ayer…

Veo que nadie se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí…. Todos están pendientes de las cajas que baja del carruaje…

- Candy- escuche detrás de mí.

- Annie- fue lo único que pude decir.

- Ohhhhh Candy perdóname, yo no quería- dijo llorando

Annie yo lo abrazamos, quería llorar pero me aguante….sentí como los miraba con curiosidad y mi mejilla apareció un fuerte rubor….

- Candy- llamo la señorita poni…. – El señor Britter vino a traer a Annie y aprovecho y trajo esto asados….

- Hola pequeña- me saludo con cariño

- Hola señor Britter- dije apenada por venirme ayer si decirle nada

- Sé que te gustaron los asados y quise traer para que comieron con tus otros hermanos…

- Muchas gracias señor Britter- fue lo único que dije porque ya está en un círculo que me decía, _Candy era la mejor, Candy sabes cómo hacer los asados…_

- Señorita poni me gustaría tanto hablar con usted… escuche decir al señor Britter

- Claro, vamos a mi despecho…

Me preguntaba que quería hablar el señor Britter con la señorita Poni. Quería ir a escucha pero la hermana María estaba parada en la puerta y no pude hacer nada y me fui con los demás…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Me siento un poco nerviosa. Siento que la vida de mi niña traviesa va a cambiar. Solo me basto ver como el señor Britter la veía para saber que se traía entre manos. Había visto tanta veces esa mirada a lo largo de mi vida que la reconozco a todas las familias que viene adoptar. Le di una taza de té que él me agradeció amablemente…

- Y dígame señor Britter en que puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto después de haber tomado asiento

- Señorita poni iré directo al punto- me respondió serio…..hace algunos meses perdí a mi única hija, mi esposa quedo tan despastada que ya no sabía que hacer- dijo triste…. pero ayer cuando rescate a esa dos niñas me di cuenta que Candy es un ángel que llenara a mi familia de alegría y quiero saber si hay algún problema en que la pueda adoptar...

Me sorprendí un poco a escucha la triste historia del señor Britter. Di un fuerte respiro, sabía que había un problema pero eso no era un impedimento para poder negarle la adopción de Candy… - no ningún problema señor Britter, solo necesito hablar con ella y hacer el papeleo…

- Que le parece si vengo cuando me esposa llegue así ya tiene todo listo- propuso el señor Britter

- Claro no hay ningún problema así puede despedirse de sus hermanos y prepararla para el cambio….

- Clara. Bueno me tengo que ir fue un gusto hablar con usted - dijo parándose… - los vemos en dos días aproximadamente para arregla los papeles, buena tardes…

- Aquí los espero que pase una feliz tarde.

El señor Britter salió del despacho de la señorita poni, vio a la hermana María cerca de la puerta y le dio una sonrisa y bajo un poco la cabeza en forma de despedida y se dirigió a la entrada principal. Vio a los niños corre reír pero en especial a esa pequeña pecosa que desde que la vio le robo el corazón, pero alguien lo interrumpió en su observación….

- Señor el carruaje ya está listo para partí cuando usted lo disponga- dijo un empleado

- Pues no perdamos tiempo, tengo que manda un telegrama urgente- dijo feliz, iba a subir al carruaje cuando escucho dos vocecitas…

Cuando Candy y Annie se dieron cuenta que el señor Britter se iba se vieron entre ellas misma y salieron corriendo llamándolo ¡señor Britter! ¡Señor Britter! ¡Señor Britter! Gritaba….

- Se va tan pronto? – pregunto Candy que fue la primera en llegar

- Así es pequeña- le dijo acariciándole su caballera rubia.

- Muchas gracias por todo señor Britter- hablo Annie con timidez.

- De nada pequeña. Me gusto haberla conocido…

- A nosotras también lo gusto haberlo conocido. Si no fuera por usted no estuviéramos aquí- dijo muy agradecida Candy

- Candy tiene razón de seguro fue el destino que quería que usted estuviera ahí- hablo Annie ya un poco con más confiada.

- Claro que fue el destino que quería que conociera a este ángel pecoso- pensaba el señor Britter. ..- señorita me encanto hablar con ustedes pero tengo que irme.

- chao señor Britter fue un gusto conocerlo y gracias por todos espero verlo de nuevo- dijo Candy con una bella sonrisa

- Lo vamos a ver más pronto de lo que te imagina- pensaba. -De nada señoritas fue un gusto conocerla- dijo y se dirigió al carruaje.

Candy y Annie se dirigieron a lo más alto de la montaña para despedirse del señor Britter..

**OoOoOoOoO**

En el despacho la señorita poni le informaba lo sucedido a la hermana María…

- Usted y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder- dijo triste

- Ya sé que esto iba a pasar pero no tan pronto- dijo secando una lagrima traviesa

- Creo que es mejor hablar horita mismo con Candy.

- Ve a llámala y a Annie también por favor.

- Esto es más difícil de lo que parece no cree-

- Ellas se quiere tanto paro ya llego el momento de cada una tome su destino - dijo con sabiduría.

Con esa palabra la hermana María salió a busca a Candy y a Annie, busca por todo lado con la mirada hasta que la vio en lo alta de la montaña... Camino con paso decididos y las llamo…

- Pasa algo, hermana María- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

- La señorita poni quiere habla con las dos, la espera en su despacho- dijo.

- Enseguida vamos- respondieron

- Sera que la señorita poni se dio cuenta que subí otra vez el padre Albor? – preguntaba Candy traviesamente

- Candy- la riño Annie

- Estaba pensando de lo que había pasado ayer- dijo y toco la puerta

- Adelante- escucho la orden de la señorita poni…- Tome asiento- le dijo a verla pasa

- Pasa Algo? – pregunto Candy

- Esto que voy hablar con ustedes no es fácil.

- Tan grave es lo que hicimos- dijo Annie aterrorizada

- Depende delo que hicieron y yo no sepa- dijo con una mirada de advertencia.. – Candy esto tiene que ver más contigo.

- Conmigo? Y que hice?

- Nada, pero espero que lo que te diga lo tome muy bien- dio un fuerte respiro. – El señor Britter quiere que sea su hija adoptiva…

**continuara.**..

* * *

Buena chicas aqui le traigo el primer capitulo, espero y le guste los cambio que estoy haciendo...

Un abrazo

Sofia Amaya


	3. La decisión

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

* * *

**La decisión **

Me quede sorprendida con lo que acabo de escuchar. Ni en mi más loco sueño pensé que el señor Britter quería que fuera su hija….

- Candy sé cuál difícil es esto para ti- dijo la señorita poni

- NO LO QUIERO- grite….- No voy a dejar a Annie sola…

- Candy- dijo Annie llorando

- No Annie prometimos siempre esta junta recuerda- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

- Si Candy, pero esto es una gran oportunidad- dijo tomando su mano…..- Ellos necesita una luz en su vida y quien mejor que tú…

- Candy, Annie tiene razón ya llego el momento de que cumplan tu destino- dijo la hermana María que había escuchado todo.

- Pero yo no quiero dejar el hogar de poni- dije… - Y tampoco a Annie

- Candy, Annie no va a estar sola para eso estamos nosotras y los demás niño- dijo la señorita poni…- Adema algún día va a venir una familia y la va adopta….

- Me puede dejar a sola con Annie por favor- dije con tristeza.

- Claro pequeña- dijeron y se fueron

Al salir la señorita poni y la hermana María, Annie no perdió tiempo y se lanzó entre mis brazos llorando… - Annie con una sola palabra tuya yo soy capaz de quedarme contigo -le dije acariciando su cabellera negra.

- No- negaba ella con la cabeza hundida en mi pecho…- Tu no puede hacerme esto- decía hipando por el llanto.

- Esta bien, me quedare contigo- dije y deje que mi lágrimas corriera libremente.

- NO- me grito apartándose de mí…- Tu no entiende. No puede rechazar esta oportunidad.

- Annie no puedo romper mi promesa- dije angustiada

- Promete que va acepta- me dijo

- Annie no- dije ya molesta

- Si no lo promete dejo de ser tu hermana- dijo con determinación

- Annie no puede hacer eso- dije dolida.

- Es que no entiende, yo quiero que cumpla tu sueño de tener un papa y una mama, que este hay cuando te enferme, te de un beso de buena noches. Dime Candy acaso no quiero eso porque yo si- dijo llorando.

- Si lo quiero- dije bajando la cabeza

- Bueno entonces promételo.

- Lo prometo pero con la condición de que nunca te va a olvidar de mi- entre lágrimas le regale una sonrisa.

- Yo nunca me voy a olvidar de ti- me dijo… - prometo que nunca voy a olvidar a la única hermana que he tenido.

- Ohh Annie te quiero tanto- dije y le di un abrazo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

L a señorita poni y la hermana María se encontraba en la cocina empezando hacer la cena mientras platicaba de lo bien que le había caído el señor Britter , Candy y Annie llegaba agarrada de la mano….

- Señorita poni, hermana María- hablo Candy…- Voy acepta a los señores Britter como mis padres.

- Candy- dijeron las dos con alegría

- Mañana podemos ir al racho de Tom? – pregunto

- Sera mañana, ahora ayúdenos a preparar la cena- dijo la señorita poni

Candy y Annie se pusieron a pela la zanahoria cuando tocaron la puerta…

- Quien será a esta hora? – se preguntó la hermana María

- Yo voy, vigila a esta dos, no valla hacer que lo dejen sin cocina-señalo la señorita poni y se fue a ver quién era… - Buena noche en que podemos ayudarlo.

- Buena noche, es usted la señorita poni? – pregunto un elegante joven

- Así es. En que puede servirle?.

- vengo de parte del señor Britte- dijo el amable empleado

- Del señor Britter- repitió. – Paso algo?

- No, solo me mando a entregarle esta carta y a espera su respuesta- dijo estirando un sobre

La señorita poni agarro el sobre con manos temblorosas. Algo le decía que no era nada bueno. Abrió el sobre con torpeza y leyo lo inevitable.

_Mi estimada señorita Poni, mi esposa está loca por conocer a Candy y no quiere seguir esperando, nunca la había visto tan llena de alegría después del día que murió nuestra única hija. Me disculpo por apresurarla. Espero y ella haga aceptado eso lo haría inmensamente feliz. Estaremos mañana a primera hora…_

_P.D: Lo puede mandar la respuesta con nuestro empleado por favor…_

_Se despide Fernando Britter._

La señorita poni respiro profundo para no llorar delante del joven que esperaba una respuesta. Le dio una sonrisa forzada y dijo…. – Le dice al señor Britter que con gusto lo espera mañana con su esposa con los papeles en orden…

- Como usted diga- dijo haciendo una reverencia… - Mucha gracias por atenderme que pase buena noche- se despidió.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Amelia Britter, se encontraba muy nerviosa viendo por la ventana, de solo pensar que la niña de que tanto su esposo le había hablado se negaba a ser su hija, sentía que su corazón perdía a otra hija…

- Querida no esté tan nerviosa- dijo el señor Britter bajando su periódico.

- No puedo- dijo estrujando su pañuelo…- Ya llego- pronuncio en un susurro a ver el elegante carro entrar a la propiedad .

- Tranquila- doblo su periódico y se paró… - Déjame hablar con el primero…

- No te valla a tarda tanto por favor- le rogo

El señor Britter le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa, el sabia cual importante era esto para los dos. Salió del salón y fue a ver que el empleado ya lo esperaba con su respuesta. Lo guio a su despacho y le hizo una señal para que se sentara…

- Y bien dígame cual fue la respuesta de la señorita poni- le sonrió a su empleado de confianza

- Que con gusto lo espera mañana con los papeles en orden.

- Entonces si acepto?

- Así es señor, la alegría volverá a esta casa.

-Gracias por todo Mak. Sabes que eres más que un empleado- dijo dándole la mano

- Descuida señor, ahora debería darle la noticia a la señora- dijo respondiendo el gesto

- Tiene razón- y salieron los dos del despacho.

La señora Britter tuvo que pedir una taza de té para poder calmar los nervios. No entendía porque Fernando tardaba tanto, parecía que había pasado una hora desde que fue a hablar con Mak, pero ella sabía que solo había pasado diez minutos pero parecía una eternidad…

- Amelia- llego feliz el señor Britter.

- Que pasa?

- Espero y empiece arreglar la habitación de nuestra hija.

- Acepto- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho para dejar salir su lágrimas.

- Así es cariño- dijo secándosela.

- No hay tiempo que perder- dijo caminando afuera de la sala.

En la mansión Britter paso toda la noche en vela. Amelia quería todo perfecto, dirigiendo a todos el batallón de empleadas para que terminara la habitación ante de su nueva hija llegara…

- Que con gusto lo espera mañana con los papeles en orden.

- Entonces si acepto?

- Así es señor, la alegría volverá a esta casa.

-Gracias por todo Mak. Sabes que eres más que un empleado- dijo dándole la mano

- Descuida señor, ahora debería darle la noticia a la señora- dijo respondiendo el gesto

- Tiene razón- y salieron los dos del despacho.

La señora Britter tuvo que pedir una taza de té para poder calmar los nervios. No entendía porque Fernando tardaba tanto, parecía que había pasado una hora desde que fue a hablar con Mak, pero ella sabía que solo había pasado diez minutos pero parecía una eternidad…

- Amelia- llego feliz el señor Britter.

- Que pasa?

- Espero y empiece arreglar la habitación de nuestra hija.

- Acepto- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho para dejar salir su lágrimas.

- Así es cariño- dijo secándosela.

- No hay tiempo que perder- dijo caminando afuera de la sala.

En la mansión Britter paso toda la noche en vela. Amelia quería todo perfecto, dirigiendo a todos el batallón de empleadas para que terminara la habitación ante de su nueva hija llegara…

* * *

Hola chicas aquí le dejo otro capitulo, quiero ponerme al día con ustedes así que voy a editar lo capítulos los mas pronto posible para llegar a donde quedamos...

Muchas Gracias Lupita 1797 por darme tu apoya y a las otras chicas anónima que lee, algún día me gustaría saber su opinión.

Saludo y un abrazos..

Sofia Amaya.


	4. la despedida

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

* * *

**La despedida.**

Me encuentro en esta gran mesa en compañía de mis hermanitos y mis madres. Todavía no puedo creo que hoy sea la última noche que pase con ellos. Estudio cada uno de los rostros que esta presentes, todos llenos de alegría meno el de mi hermana Annie, se nota ausente y todo por mi culpa. Si no fuera por esa tonta promesa que me hizo a hacerle me quedaría con ella. También noto a la señorita poni y a la hermana María nostálgica. Dios ayúdame a que mi pequeño corazón sea fuerte y no romperme delante de todas las personas que más quiero…

- Candy di la oración para empezar a cenar-me dijo la hermana María.

Aunque hoy no era mi turno supe que la hermana María lo hacía porque hoy era mi última noche que pasaría en el lugar que me vio crecer y ser lo que soy hoy a mi seis años…. Así que comenzare a decir con todo mi cariño la oración que también me ha visto crecer por decirlo así jijijjiji….

_BENDÍCENOS, SEÑOR._

_Bendice estos alimentos que por tu bondad vamos a recibir; bendice las manos que los prepararon, da otro tanto a los que nada tienen y concede tu paz y tu justicia a nuestra Patria. Amén._

Al termina la oración, todos empezaron a comer la sabrosa comida que hacia la señorita poni y la hermana María. Como voy a extraña su comida. Lo amito soy muy glotona y más cuando el postre es torta de chocolate mi postre favorito y a quien no le gustaría todo lo que tenga que ver con el chocolate….

- Chicos, termine con el postre para que valla a lavarse los dientes- dijo la señorita poni

- Si señorita poni- gritamos todos

Ayude a la señorita poni y a la hermana Maria a recoger los platos y lo lleve a la cocina y me fui con los demás al privado….

- Candy, es verdad que ese señor que vino quiero adoptarte?- pregunto John

- Tu como sabes eso?

- Escuche cuando la señorita poni le contaba a la hermana María- dijo.

- John – lo riño Annie.

- Verdad que es mentira? – pregunto sin darle importancia a Annie.

- Es verdad- dijo Annie a ver como bajaba la cabeza. –Porque no se alegra por ella? – pregunto a ver como todos me veía con furia.

- Todo es culpa de haber comido eso asado? – pregunto John.

- Por favor no piense eso, no ustedes – pensé.

- Responde Candy, porque si es así nosotros vemos como le pagamos- dijo John molesto.

Quería responde pero mi voz estaba atorada, abrir varias veces la boca pero ningún sonido salía.

- Chicos ya es hora que este en la cama- grito la hermana María.

- Ya vamos- gritaron todos menos yo.

Ya nada podía está peor que esto, todos piensa que son culpable de mi adopción, siento como Annie agarra mi mano y me saca del privado y me ayuda a cambiarme y luego me lleva a nuestra cama y me da un beso de buena noche…..

Al llegar el día siguiente me levanto primera que todos y eso que soy una dormilona pero es que lo nervios no me deja dormir, así que me levante y me puse mi zapatilla, camine con cuidado a la salida y abrir la pesada puerta de madera y salí a respira el aire puro de la mañana. No puedo creer que solo me quede unas horas para dejar este hermoso lugar como quisiera que el reloj detuviera el tiempo en sus manos para que esta mañana sea eterna, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a pensar algo que es imposible.

Salí corriendo a la colina de poni con la vista borrosa, corrí lo que mis pequeñas piernas me deban, sentí como de repente pequeñas gotas caía sobre mi cuerpo y caí al verde pasto mojado. Creo que la lluvia siente mi dolor y empiezo a llorar más fuerte. Cuando me calma me doy cuenta que ha dejado de llover. Levanto la vista cuando escucho una hermosa melodía que llama mi atención. Busco de donde viene y veo a un chico rubio de ojos azules como cielo…

- Quien eres?

- Quien crees que soy? – me contesto con otra pregunta el extraño

- Un astronauta – dije

- Un astronauta - dijo divertido.

- Eres varón pero usa pollera y lleva contigo un gran estómago.

- No uso pollera, esto es la vestimenta típica de escocia y esto- dijo señalando lo que había llamado estómago… - es un instrumento música para toca gaita- y empezó a tocar.

- Parece caracoles arrastrado- dije y dejo de tocar.

- Dijiste caracoles arrastrados jajajaja a dicho caracoles jajajajaja- volvió a reír. Una risa que era muy contagiosa y termine riendo con él.

- Como lo pensé, eres mucho más linda cuando ríe que cuando llora- dijo.

Me lleve las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas y me di la vuelta apenada. Me había visto, que vergüenza…. Escuche la voz de Annie desde lejos….

- Espera- le dije y fui a ver de dónde me llamaba pero no la vi… - Quiero seguir escuchando los caracoles arrastrados- me di la vuelta pera la brisa era la única que me acompañaba.- Parecía un príncipe que salen en los cuentos de hadas- susurre. Camine por toda la colina pero no había ni rastro de él. Sera que lo soñé?

La voz de Annie se escuchaba más cerca así que era mejor irme pero algo llamo mi atención, en el suelo estaba un emblema hecho con el más delicado oro y piedras preciosas y un águila que tenía en el centro una "A".

- Es hermoso- susurre

- Que es hermoso?

- El emblema que dejo cae el príncipe de la colina- me lleve la mano a la boca a darme cuenta que había hablado de más.

- De que príncipe hablar? – me pregunto Annie confundida.

- De nadie.

- Candy es que piensa seguir en pijama hasta que llegue los señores Britter- me riño

Pijama, me había visto así. Mis mejillas se llenaron de un fuerte sonrojo.

- Candy se hace tarde- apuro Annie

Pique el ojo y sáquela lengua mientras me daba un golpecito en la cabeza. Agarre la mano de Annie y salir corriendo a colina abajo….

**OoOoOoOoO**

Los señores Britter abordaba el carruaje que lo llevaría al hogar de poni, sus nervios iba al flor de piel…

- Mak espero que todo esté listo cuando regresemos- le decía el señor Britter a su fiel sirviente.

- No se preocupe señor ya le estamos dando los últimos toque y algo que va por mi cuenta- dijo con un quiño de ojo.

- Que se trae entre manos?

- Es una sorpresa señor.

- Confió en ti Mak.

Los señores Britter se despidieron de los empleados y fuero a busca a la persona que llenaría su vida de alegría…

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Candy ya está lista? – pregunto la señorita poni entrando a la habitación.

- si- respondí nerviosa.

- Vamos a espera afuera- dijo agarrando la pequeña maleta blanco con rojo.

- En donde esta Annie?

- Esta con los demás en la colina esperando el carruaje.

No supe que decir con lo que dijo la señorita poni me tomo por sorpresa. Baje la mirada y la seguí a la salida en silencio…

- Ahí viene- grito John que venía corriendo.

Me pare en seco. La hora había llegado. Busque a Annie con la mirada y la vi que venía bajando la colina muy lentamente. Quería corre pero estaba paralizada…

En el carruaje el ambiente estaba lleno de ansiedad. La señora Britter no dejaba de pregunta que cuanto faltaba por llegar, de vez en cuando veía un paquete que llevaba con ella…

-Ya vamos llegando- anuncio el señor Britter.

- Al fin- contexto la señora Britter pero los nervios la empezaron atacar.

- Cariño no te ponga nerviosa.

- Me conoce tan bien- susurro.

- Eres la mujer que ama.

- Yo también te amo Fernando- dijo con cariño y el carruaje se detuvo.

El señor Britter fue el primero en bajar, busco con la mirada a hija porque así la sentía y la encontró agarrada de la mano con Annie. Estiro su mano para ayudar a bajar a su esposa que lo acepto gustosa y bajo con todo la elegancia que la caracterizaba. Lo primero que busco fue a la pequeña de que tanto su esposo le había hablaba pero no supo quién era.

- Buenas días- saludaron con educación

- Buenos días- respondieron los demás

- Cariño déjame preséntate - dijo el señor Britter

Todos los presentes estaba fascinado con tanta elegancia de los recién llegado.

- Amelia, te presento a la señorita poni y a la hermana Marí. Ellas son la encargada del lugar.

- Es un gusto conocer a tan maravillosas personas- dijo amablemente.

- Y ella es nuestra hija Candice- dijo señalándome

Me puse unos pasos más adelante que los demás y observe a la persona que iba hacer mi mama. Cabello rubio lacio, ojos azules, piel blanca y llevaba un bonito vestido rosado…

- Un gusto señora- dije haciendo una reverencia.

- Nada de señora- negó amablemente. – Te traje algo para que te cambie- dijo estirando el paquete.

- Gracias- dije tímidamente.

- Cariño, mejor acompañemos a la señorita poni a su despacho- dijo el señor Britter.

- Ve tu cariño, yo me quedare ayuda a nuestra hija a cambiarse.

- Porque mejor no entra los tres- dijo la señorita poni.

- Me parece bien- dijo la señora Britter. – Hija ven con nosotros- y estiro su mano.

Agarre con timidez la mano ofrecida, su tacto era tan suave y delicado, será fácil acostúmbrame a esto. La hermana María serbia café a lo que sería mis padres, me ofreció una taza pero me negué mis nervios no me dejaba abrir la boca.

Veía todo en cámara lenta, la señorita poni indicaba en donde tenía que firmar, la señora Britter fue la primera, vi cómo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al firma el alta de adopción, el señor Britter solo estaba nervioso cuando le toco a cambio la señorita poni y la hermana María le templaba la mano…. Solo faltaba el sello, cerré los ojos al ver cómo era marcado en la hoja….

- Señor y señora Britter, Candy es oficialmente su hija legítima- dijo la señorita poni.

- Muchas gracias hermana María, señorita Poni- dijo la señorita Britter feliz. – Le puede pedir un último favor.

- Claro no es ninguna molestia- dijo la señorita poni.

- Tengo que cambiar a Candy ante de irnos.

- Candy lleva a la señora Britter a la habitación- ordeno.

Afuera todos esperaban que la señora Britter terminara de cambiar a Candy, el señor Britter ya tenía todo listo para partir pero parecía que su esposa se estaba tomando su tiempo, cuando la puerta por fin se abrió todo soltaron una aclamación a ver lo hermosa que había quedado Candy. Su vestido era azul, zapatilla del mismo color, sombrero que hacia juego, una cadena de oro sencilla.

- Hija despides de la señorita poni y la hermana María-dijo la señora Britter con cariño.

- Muchas gracias por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo- dije con una reverencia.

- Espero que sea feliz Candy, y no le tanto dolores de cabeza a tus padres como lo hiciste con nosotras- dijo nostálgica la señorita poni.

- Espero y algún día recrece convertida en toda una señorita- dijo la hermana María.

- Eso espero.

La señora Britter estiro su mano para tomar la mía y me llevo directo al carruaje, recrece la mirada a los chicos y le dije chao, vi como Annie bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

El señor Britter me ayudo a subir al carruaje después a su esposa y el no tardo en subir. Me asome por la ventana a ver si veía Annie pero no había rastro de ella, dije chao con la mano cuando el carruaje empezó a moverse.

- Chicos a la colina- grito John.

Los chicos corrieron rápido a la colina para despedirse de Candy pero se sorprendieron a ver a Annie al llegar, le tocaron el brazo y ella señalo en carruaje que se asomaba por el camino.

- Candy- grito con fuerza.

- Annie- grito Candy a escucharla desde el carruaje.

- Candy- grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Annie-grito también con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Candy se feliz- fue lo último que dijo cuándo el carruaje se perdió de su vista.

**Continuara... **

* * *

Hola chicas aqui le traigo otro capitulo, este esta recien terminado, tarde un poco de lo planeado ya que escribir el capitulo porque no me gusto el primero que escribir espero que le guste y a este si lo entienda y si puedo publico mañana.

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios y a la anónimas también por leer...

Candicita 1998: Claro que soy real eso nunca lo dude y me considero Terrynata pero también me gusta leer de Albert y Anthony. Gracias por enviarme la historia de acepto ya la había leído aunque no pude dejar un comentario siempre estuve pendiente de esa historia, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo.

Lupita1797: muchas gracias por tu apoyo es muy especial para mi y mas cuando estuve tanto tiempo afuera de mi historia, ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo.

Que pase una feliz noches

un abrazos

Sofia Amaya


	5. Una nueva vida

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**********Hola chicas se que me tarde un poco esta vez pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... **

* * *

**Una nueva vida**

El carruaje atravesaba a paso lento, no había prisa para llegar, la brisa estaba fresca, el bosque estaba rodeado de hermosos pájaros que le daba la bienvenida al otoño, el viaje había sido más largo de lo norma, Candy quiso ver desde la distancia, lamentablemente se quedó dormida de lo cansada que estaba, los delicados brazos de la dama la protegía de la brisa, Fernando observa con ternura el cuadro, le daba gracias a Dios por mandarle un ángel en la oscuridad que había caído su familia por la pérdida de su fallecida hija.

Le daba remordimiento de pensar que estaba remplazando a su hija, sacudió la cabeza, Candy era muy diferente a ella. "Espero_ que nunca comenta el error de pensar que Candy sea igual a su hija fallecida, ella es única" _le dijo la señorita poni, claro que era única, el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella le había demostrado que podía alegra el día más oscuro con su sola sonrisa.

La mañana se le había ido a pasar por el pueblo de Lakewood, Amelia le había insistido ir a comprarle de todo a su hija, y no se arrepentía de haberla complacido, durante el tiempo que estuvieron Amelia se la paso riendo, jugando y comprando todo lo que veía para ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La familia Andrew era una de la más respetada de toda América, y sin contar el poder que tenía, en eso momento estaba pasando por momento difícil, a ver perdido a un miembro más del clan lo llenaba de tristeza, y más por ser la cabeza de la familia.

Un joven de piel blanca, cabello rubio y unos imponentes ojos azules como el cielo entro a la mansión corriendo, no le importaba si lo rectaba o si era confinada en su habitación por una semana a ser descubierto de su salida, él tenía que hablar con su tía y con George.

- ¿William se puede saber de dónde vienes y más con esa carrera? – lo riño una señora mayor.

- Tía Elroy creo que la encontré - dijo con lágrimas de alegría.

- ¿Encontraste a quién? – pregunto confundida.

- A ella- dijo señalando a la entrada principal.

La señora Elroy voltio a ver dónde le señalaba su sobrino, se asombró a entender que William pensara eso, lo miro con cara de interrogación, volvió la mirada al cuadro con nostalgia a ver que el chico no le deba su atención.

En la imponente entrada de la mansión se encontraba un cuadro que reflejaba a una bebe con una linda sonrisa, cabello rubio, ojos del color esmeralda, piel blanca como la nieve, una circulares pecas en su nariz repicando, pijama amarilla y entres sus manos llevaba una muñeca de trapo con su nombre en diminuto…

- Candice Rosemary Andrew- susurro el joven a leer las pequeñas letras doradas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Fernando aparto levemente las cortinas del carruaje para notar que la mansión era cada vez más visible, pudo nota que los empleados ya espera su llegada….

- Cariño hemos llegado- susurro con suavidad para no s sobresaltarla y tampoco a la pequeña.

Amelia abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar la sonrisa de su amado esposo, no quiso moverse por medio de levanta a su nuevo ángel…. – Me quede dormida- susurro.

- No te preocupe amor, debe está cansada de tanto trabaja anoche en la habitación de nuestra hija.

- ¿Cómo vamos hacer para que no se levante?- pregunto Amelia preocupada.

- Si quiero yo la llevo y tu baja primero- propuso.

-Mejor la lleva tu cariño, yo voy a decirle a la nana que prepare una torta de chocolate- dijo.

Fernando agarro el cuerpo de su hija con cuidado de no despertarla, observo que parecía una muñequita de porcelana con sus traviesas pecas, espero que su esposa bajara para poder bajar con ayuda Mak…

- Bienvenido señor Britter- dijo alegremente el joven.

- Mak no sea tan forma- dijo Fernando.

- Mejor pasemos cariño, sabes que Mak es un caso perdido- dijo Amelia.

Mak rio por el cumplido de su señora, ellos era los más cercanos de una familia, le debía tanto por permitirle quedarse ahí con su pequeña hermana al morir sus padres en un accidente, veía como su señor llevaba en los brazos a la pequeña que se le parecía conocida de algún lugar.

-Mak, ¿Dónde está la pequeña Dorothy?- pregunta Amelia.

- Esta en la cocina ayudando a la nana hacer una torta de chocolate- dijo Mak.

- Le traje un vestido.

- No se fuera molesta señora.

- Mak, Dorothy es como una hija para mí, así que no es ninguna molestia.

- Cariño voy a subir a Candy a su habitación- dijo Fernando.

- Voy contigo- dijo Amelia. – Lo vemos luego Mak.

Los señores Britter subieron a la segunda planta de la mansión, había 15 habitaciones, la principal estaba en el fondo que era la de ellos y la del alado era la de su pequeña y la que estaba enfrente era de la pequeña Dorothy, por pedido especial de Amelia.

- ¿Cree que le guste? – pregunto Amelia viendo como los empleados había arreglado la habitación.

- Quedo hermoso, supongo que de esto era de lo que hablaba Mak- dijo viendo una gran caja con un lazo rojo.

- Supongo- dijo apartando la sabana de seda pera que su esposo acostara a su hija.

- Nunca me imaginé que los empleados planeara todo esto- dijo poniendo a Candy en la cama.

La habitación había quedado hermosa, sus paredes fueron pintadas de color verde claro, en una de ella había una colina con muchos animalitos del bosque dibujado, una mecedora con una muñeca de trabo, un closet blanco con muchas flores, un baúl dorado con peluches encima de su tapa y una cama más pequeña rosada.

- ¿Para qué será esta cama? – pregunto con curiosidad Amelia.

- No se cariño, después le pregunto a Mak.

Los señores Britter le dieron un beso en la frente a Candy, prendieron la lámpara de la mesita de noche, buscaron la salida y pagaron la luz, dieron una última mirada y cerraron la puerta. Agarrado de la mano bajaron al salón del té cada quien metido en sus pensamientos.

- Mi niña- rompió el silencio una mujer con algunas canas en su cabello.

- Nana- dijo feliz la joven dama.

- ¿Dónde está la pequeña?- pregunto emocionada.

- Está durmiendo - dijo risueña.

- Mak dijo que parece un ángel, espero y se lleve bien con Dorothy- dijo un poco preocupada.

- Claro que si nana, ya vera- dijo con un quiño.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dorothy era una hermosa niña de 8 años, su cabello castaño era agarrado por dos trenzas, tenía unos hermosos ojos color marro oscuro que cuando le pegaba el sol cambiaba a claro, su piel era blanca, su cara mostraba una gran ternura, vestía un vestido verde de seda lleno de harina pero eso no era ningún impedimento para saciar su curiosidad.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación delante de la suya, entro y vio que todo estaba oscuro acepto por la lámpara que llenaba los suficiente para no caerse, se fue acercando a la cama muy lentamente, vio que sin querer un pequeño brazo callo en la mesita de noche apagando la lámpara y todo quedo en penumbra, parpadeo varias veces por la falta de luz, estiro el brazo para busca signo de algún objeto a su paso, al no encontrar ninguno empezó a camina más rápido confiada de no caerse, pero cuando estaba casi de cumplir su meta tropezó con algo y pego un grito a sentir como su cuerpo caía y se pegaba fuerte en la frente.

Candy soñaba que era perseguida por un gigante por haberse comido su torta de chocolate, corría por un bosque encantado huyendo de él, su mirada buscaba un albor que fuera mucho más grande que el gigante, pero no encontraba nada, busco en los bolsillos de su vestido a ver si encontraba el pedazo de pastel que le quedaba, pero cuando lo encontró era muy tarde el gigante le había caído encima pegándole en la frente….

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh- se escuchó el fuerte grito en toda la mansión.

Los señores Britter se encontraban tomando el té con la nana, platicaba alegremente de los gustos de su hija, la nana prometió hacer una torta de chocolate a escucha que era el favorita de su pequeña ama cuando terminara la hora del té, pero quedo en el olvido a escuchas los fuertes gritos infantiles en la planta de arriba. Los señores Britter subieron como cohete y detrás de ellos la nana y Mak, al llegar abrieron la puerta con torpeza y prendieron la luz.

- Un gigante- gritaba Candy entre sollozo pegándole Dorothy con la almohada.

- No soy un gigante- gritaba Dorothy tapándose de los golpes.

- Si lo eres, me pagaste en la frente por cómeme tu torta de chocolate.

- Candy, cariño cálmate- dijo Amelia quitándole la almohada.

- Mama el gigante me pego en la frente- dijo lazándose en sus brazos entre sollozo.

- Cariño, Dorothy no es un gigante, solo era un sueño- dijo Fernando agarrando a Dorothy entre sus brazos, porque también se había puesto a llorar.

Mak y la nana cruzaron mirada divertida, aunque el joven estaba molesto con su hermana, no pudo aguantar la carcajada pero se calló a ver como la caja que él había traído a la habitación se empezó a mover…

- El gigante mami- dijo Candy asustada a ver como la gran caja se movía.

- ¿Qué es lo que ahí? – preguntaba Fernando, le entrego a Dorothy a Mak y fue a ver lo que quería salir de caja.

- Papi, no abra la caja, te puede comer el gigante- dijo Candy preocupada.

- Cariño los gigantes no existe- dijo Fernando alzándola en sus brazos y le hizo una señal a su esposa para que quitara la tapa.

- Es un perro- dijo Amelia a quitar la tapa y lo saco.

- Un perro- dijo Candy emocionada.

- ¿De donde salió este perro, Mak? – pregunto Fernando.

- Me lo dio mi amigo George, el administrado de la familia Andrew.

- Muchas gracias Mak, como vez a mi hija le gusta los animales- dijo Amelia.

- ¿Hermano puedo ver el perro?- pregunto la pequeña Dorothy.

- Primero te disculpa con la señorita por haberle caído encima- la riño Mak.

- No me llamo señorita, me llamo Candy- dijo ella y se acercó hacia Dorothy para enseñarle a la hermosura de cuatros patas, que era peludo, blanco y con un gran mancho negro en su ojo derecho.

- Hija te presento a Dorothy, como vez no es un gigante- dijo Fernando con una sonrisa.

- Hola Dorothy, yo me llamo Candy- dijo estirando su mano.

- Mucho gusto Candy- dijo estrechando su mano con la de ella.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Buenos chicas hasta aquí el siguiente capitulo espero y le haga gustado, no le digo para cuando es el siguiente porque ni yo estoy segura pero de que publico de lunes a viernes lo hago.

Gracias a la chicas por sus comentarios y a la anónimas por leer...

Sayuri1707: Hola amiga no publique como quise el martes mis deberes no me dejaba pero no tarde tanto, espero y te haga gustado este capitulo.

Tatiana: No preocupe linda para eso esta los comentarios para ayuda a las escritoras a mejorar, a mi en lo persona me gusta que me diga mi falla, no soy perfecta en la hora de escribir no lo niego espero y lo comprenda si encuentra alguna falla, espero y te haga gustado este capitulo.

Espero que pase una linda tarde.

un abrazo

Sofia Amaya.


	6. En búsqueda de Candice Andrew

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**********Hola chicas se que me tarde mucho con este capitulo pero como le dije estoy terminado el años escolar y la exigencia en esta dos semana fuera mucha... Espero le guste el capitulo.**

* * *

**En búsqueda de Candice Andrew.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Candy fue adoptada por la familia Britter, pero en el corazón de la pequeña Annie parecía que fuera sido ayer que su hermana se había ido. Ella también quería un papa y una mama pero parecía que nadie quería adóptala. Tanta veces se preguntaba como la estaría pasando, sería tan maravilloso tener una familia que su hermana no se acordaba de ella, ni una carta en esa semana tan larga que había pasado. Levanto la mirada que refleja una inmensa tristeza, sus ojos parecía que se había secado de tanto llorar. Se levantó dispuesta a subir a las dos primera rama del padre albor cuando vio que se acercaba un automóvil negro, supuso que venía adopta a un niño o niña que no era ella.

George Johnson era alto, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, bigote y piel blanca. Al ser el hombre de confianza de la familia Andrew, se la había pedido especialmente que fuera al orfanato a investiga la sospecha de William. Al principio pensó que el chico se sentía solo por la pérdida de su hermana y quería ver fantasma donde no había, pero tanta insistencia lo hizo toma enserio el asunto. Hablo con la señora Elroy del comportamiento de su sobrino y ella muy preocupa le conto como había llegado a la mansión una semana atrás. Ahora se encontraba parado en la puerta del orfanato por orden de misma Elroy Andrew.

- Hola, ¿quién eres?- pregunto Annie al llegar de la colina de poni.

- Me llama George Johnson- dijo buscando algún parecido a la descripción que tanto le había dado William. – Me encantaría hablar con la encargada del lugar.

- La señorita poni está en su despacho- dijo. - ¿Viene adopta a alguien?

- depende si encuentre lo que busco.

- Annie, ¿con quién habla?- pregunto la hermana María que salió a escucha una voz desconocida.

- Buenas tardes hermana me disculpo por venir sin avisar- dijo con una inclinación.

- Se llama George Johnson, hermana María- dijo Annie.

- Es un gusto señor Johnson, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Me gustaría hablar con la encargada del hogar, por favor.

- Claro señor, vino en la mejor época del año, pase por favor-dijo dándole acceso al hogar. – Annie por favor cuida a los chicos- dijo y llevo a George al interior de la casa.

El fiel George observaba detalladamente el lugar donde vivía la chica de que tanto el joven William le había hablado. Si era verdad que esa niña era la señorita Andrew le rogaba al señor que todavía estuviera en el hogar.

- Señor Jahnson, puede pasar- dijo la hermana María sacándolo de su pensamiento.

- Gracias hermana, disculpe por tanta molestia.

- No se preocupe- dijo y lo hizo pasa. – Señorita poni este es el señor Jahnson- anuncio y lo dejo solo.

- Tome haciendo por favor. Yo soy la señorita poni la encarga de este humilde orfanato. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Pera usted señorita poni lo que me trae aquí es en búsqueda de una niña.

- Esta de suerte señor Jahnson, estamos en la época que nuestros niños espera la ilusión de ser adoptado, ¿si quiere podemos ir a ver a las niñas?

- No será necesario. Estoy en búsqueda de la hija de mis señores.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La mansión Britter estaba patas arribas de la contante travesura de Candy y Dorothy. A la pobre nana Lolita la tenía con los nervios de punta, no podía escucha la voz de ninguna de las dos pequeñas porque se escondía.

- Nana Lolita, ¿en dónde está?- así había empezado el segundo día de haber llegado Candy.

Al segundo día de haber llegado, Candy y Dirothy llamaron a todos los empleados con una gran sonrisa en los rostros de ángeles que tenía, le dieron la sorpresa de que ellas había preparado una torta de chocolate especialmente para ellos, le sirvieron a todos con una sonrisa cómplices entre ellas y lo dejaron solos, a los cinco segundo de haber salido escucharon el grito de todos los empleados pidiendo agua.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Amelia a escucha que llamaba a Lolita.

- Nada mama- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué está escondiendo? – pregunto con mirada severa.

- Nada madrina- dijo Dorothy con sus pequeñas manos atrás de su espalda.

- Muéstrame las manos Dorothy.

Dorothy miro a Candy nerviosa por ser descubierta, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron a enseñar la bolsa de agua.

- ¿Ahora quien iba hacer la victima? Pregunto Amelia con complicidad.

- La nana Lolita, mama- dijo Candy a darse cuenta que su madre también quería participa en la travesura.

- Que te parece si le lanza la bolsa de agua a tu padre, como se llevó a la pobre mía a ponerle la vacuna.

- Mía- grito Candy olvidándose de la travesura y salió corriendo a salva a su pequeña perrita de las agujas.

Amelia sonrió a ver que su plan había funcionado, sabía que la pobre Lolita tenía los nervios de puntas por esa dos que engañaba a todos con cara de ángeles. Le dio una sonrisa a Dorothy de despedida y se fue a termina el vestido para la presentación de Candy a la familia.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La señorita poni estaba sorprendida a escucha las palabras de ese hombre que tenía al frente de ella, enseguida se llenó de alegría a pensar que una de esas niñas que había llegado fueron arrebatado de los brazos de sus padres y no abandonada por la falta de amor.

- Explíquese bien señor Jahnson.

- Bues pero usted, haces como uno 6 años aproximadamente, en una noche de diciembre los señores Andrew perdieron la vida en un accidente, la niñera que llevaba a la pequeña de 6 meses de edad iba en otro carruaje pero como la estaba persiguiendo tuvo que dejar a la pequeña para poder buscar ayuda, lamentablemente lo que la perseguía le dieron alcance y la mataron, y desde entonces los hijos mayores y la hermana del señor Andrew no ha descansado buscando a la pequeña, y no hace mucho el joven de la casa vio a una pequeña muy parecida a su hermana.

- Por la fecha que usted me dice, en una navidad llegaron dos pequeñas a nuestro hogar.

- Espero y una de esas dos niñas sea la que busco.

- ¿Cómo era la niña? Señor Jahnson.

- Era blanca como la nieve, su cabello dorado como el sol, algunas traviesa pecas en su nariz y unas hermosas esmeralda adornaba sus ojos….

La señorita poni sintió que la tierra se abría, nadie más que ella sabía de quien estaba hablando... Y lo confirmo a escucha las últimas palabras de George…

- Y de seguro llevaba una muñeca que tenía grabado el nombre de Candy.

La señorita poni se levantó un poco renuente, ella más que nadie sabía que lo que iba hacer no era correcto pero no quería darle falsa esperanza a esa pobre familia de seguir buscando algo que ya no le pertenecía, saco uno de la caja de su despacho y busco hasta el fondo y encontró lo que tanto buscaba…

- ¿Es esta la muñeca que usted dice?- dijo caminado hacia él.

George agarro la muñeca con sumo cuidado, el más que nadie reconocía esa muñeca por más vieja que estuviera, su madre la había hecho con tanto cariño para esa pequeña que había ayudado traer al mundo.

- No hay duda que la más pequeña de los Andrew se encuentra en este lugar. ¿Me puede llevar con ella?...

- Lo siento señor Jahnson, la niña fue adoptada por una familia respetada, y lamentablemente no puedo proporciónale esa información.

**OoOoOoO**

William Albert Andrew era un chico apena de 12 años de edad, a su corta vida había sufrido la triste perdida de sus padres y la de su hermana pequeña y ahora perdía a la persona que consideraba una madre a su querida Rosemary que dejaba huérfano de madre a su pequeño sobrino de 7 años…..

- Tía, ¿ha visto a Anthony?

- debe está en el jardín de su madre- dijo con tristeza.

- Solo espero que al menos George lo de una buena noticia- dijo con la mirada perdida.

- Ojala y dios te escuche hijo.

- Disculpe señora, señorito, el señor Jahnson acaba de llegar- dijo una mucama.

- Dile que nos espere en la biblioteca- dijo la señora Elroy.

La mucama salió con una reverencia mientras los miembros más importantes de clan Andrew se miraron nerviosos, no hicieron espera mucho al serio George y fueron a la biblioteca con el corazón en la boca.

- Buenas tardes, George.

- Buenas tardes, señora, joven- dijo con una reverencia.

- Bien George que pudiste averiguar- dijo la señora Elroy tomando haciendo en el centro del escritorio.

- Tengo una noticia mala y una buena- fue lo que dijo.

- Empieza por cualquiera de las dos- dijo William.

- Usted tenía razón joven, la pequeña que vio en esa colina si era su hermana- dijo sacando la muñeca que le había dado la señorita poni.

- Y porque no la trajiste George- dijo emocionado.

- William guarda la compostura- dijo la señora Elroy que ya se estaba imaginando la mala noticia.

- Lamentablemente la pequeña fue adoptada esa mismo día que usted la vio joven….. y la encargada del lugar no me quiso dar el nombre de la familia quien adopto a Candice Rosemary Andrew.

* * *

Chicas hasta aquí el capitulo lamentablemente no puedo responde su review pero le doy gracias a todos por su apoyo, no se cuando pueda publicar solo espero que esta semana...

Que pase una linda noche...

un abrazo

Sofia Amaya


End file.
